Why You Don't Keep the Second Writer Waiting
by NekoYOkami
Summary: Neko and Ookami were writing their next chapter when Ookami got distracted and went off, leaving the words "Dumbledore was" alone on the screen. When Ookami got back, this is what she found. Rated T for safety. Something different has arrived!
1. Dumbledore Was

Dumbledore was standing awkwardly in the hallway to his office, the two girls inside watching Sabrina the teenage witch. He then decided to do the cancan, he was in such a good mood that he decided to invite tom riddle over for tea, but tom riddle at this point was a fetus, and as such couldn't drink tea,so that was a no. He then decided to invite over Grindelwald, but then remembered he was in jail,so that was also a no. Dumbledore then realized that he had no friends and was going to die a lonely pathetic old man. So he decided to go and hang out with the first years, they all ran away and though he was weird. He tried every grade up, all ending with the same results. The older girls yelling at him for being a pathetic perverted old man. So he decided to try to hang out with the teachers, starting with McGonagall, who told him off for being a teacher when she was in school, and that she had standers. He ran into similar results with all the teachers, he gave up and went back to his office, and the two girls were still watching tv, he decided to join them, and they all lived happily ever after still watching the show to this very day.


	2. The Weasley Twins

Ookami: ... I really need to stop leaving my part open for crazy interpretations. This is during Chapter 8, after Angel left for the day.

The Weasley twins walked in at the firm enter that was given from Tom. They came in playing kazoos, and they all had a rave party, the party lasted 3 months, With Angel appearing in to party, each time summoning even more party supply. After the three months of the never ending party, people started wondering where the owners were. First it was Snape who went to go look for them, he is still Twerking. Next was Healer Ratha, let's just say she likes to grind on people. Far too soon the Party had spread to all of Hogwarts, the students loved the now constant partying, besides the Ravenclaws, but they soon figured out a way to dance and read. And from that day on Hogwarts was known as the premiere party school! But the Dance magic wasn't satisfied yet, it spread like wildfire all through Europe, and Asia. Crossing the ocean was hard but it managed, soon the entire world was dancing. The dancing unfortunately lead to the planet moving out of orbit, throwing itself into the depths of space, soon it froze everyone, and they all died Dancing.


	3. Reason Chapter 11 Took So Long, Part 1

The Reason it took forever to update

Neko's Point of View

It was dark outside the two writers hidden in their secret cave working on the next chapter, chapter 11. Suddenly there was a knocking on the wall, curious and at a moment of already no knowing what to write they went to go check it out.

" I wonder who it is." Neko wondered out loud.

Suddenly the wall exploded and rocks and dust filled the air.

The two authors coughed and fanned away the dust, and soon they could see a few figures in the dust. It was an army of Harry (and Hari) Potters! They were angry at the writers for some reason. Apparently someone had told them that when a certain person with creature inheritance gets drunk she can end up in different dimensions. So they decided to get their revenge preemptively.

So the cat and the wolf did the only sensible thing and ran, leaving the laptops abandoned one of them smashed by the rubble.

For months they ran from the Potters they hid in cinemas and ended up seeing the new Star Wars movies, the new disney movie and a few other really good movies. Eventually their luck ran out and they were cornered by the Potters, some crazy insane revenge pranking happened, the effects lasted for a few months afterwards, but finally the Potters had left and gone back to their own universe.

However our writers were now in Paris, so they had to travel back to their cave so that they could write again. Suddenly a humanoid monster attacked and they were saved by a blond boy in a cat suit and a bluenet in a red outfit with black spots. Apparently their names were Chat Noir and Ladybug. Chat Noir and Neko ended up becoming instant friends over well cats, and then it was found out that Chat Noir loves puns, and so Chat Noir, Neko, and Ookami spent a few hours trying their best puns, till Chat Noir gave the two his email.

Email, Internet, writing... oh no they still have to get home! The two ran trying to find their way home, also cause ladybug was trying to cure them cause "they are obviously akumatized, I mean what other oddly colored talking animals are there?!"

After escaping Paris they hijacked a cruise ship and landed in Florida, now they just needed to get to the rocky mountains...

After another small adventure then ended up home only to find that one of the laptops was broken so they had to get that fixed.

By the time it was all said and done it had been a few months and they were still stuck with the thought of what the hell is Bones going to say here?

Ookami: Um….. That sounds like quite the adventure Neko….. But… That didn't happen.

Neko: Really? But I'm sure that's what happened... Fine, what do you think happened then?

Ookami: Well…

*View zooms out to a sign* Tune In Next Time for what Ookami Remembers!


	4. Reason Chapter 11 Took So Long, Part 2

The Reason That Chapter 11 Took a Month Longer to Post Than Write

Ookami's Point of View

"Finally! We got through that awkward phase of writing, took us long enough, and now we can post!" Goes to Fanfiction and tries to log in. The screen changes to say LOGIN FAILED. "Okay….. Try the email." Presses email tab, tries to login there. Pop appears LOGIN FAILED.

… "Dangnabit! I forgot the passwords! Neko, do you remember the password to our account on fanfiction?"

Neko yells back "Uh, no? Didn't you write them down?"

Pawing my head and muzzle I respond "Of course! I forgot I wrote it all in the book that I use for ideas! Now where did it go…" Looking around the table space I realized the house had been cleaned several times the last few months, especially while the alternate dimensions were a thing and the kids…. Oh that was not something to think on now. I had to find the book of stories!

"Hey everyone! Does anyone remember where my notebooks got cleaned to?"

Sunny pipes up saying "It's over here with me and the two miniature unicorn familiars!"

Oh thank good…. Wait… Didn't last time….. "Sunny? Is there a fire ring forming around you guys?" I run to the room where I had heard the fire fairy's voice, and sure enough, all of my books were burning in the middle of the fire ring that was created when they were together.

"NOOOOO! How on earth am I supposed to recreate all that work?"

Sunny (un)helpfully replied, "Well, most of the stuff you were writing didn't make any sense in any of the universes, so I figured you didn't need it."

The world suddenly tilts around me, and the next thing I see is the house's hospital wing, designed for the unusual things that ended up happening around here. Angel and Neko are both staring at me as I wake up, and I intelligently say, "Huh? How…. Oh, Neko, we need to remake the passwords."

Neko just stared as she blandly states, "And that fact was shocking enough to make you go into a coma for a month?!"

"What? No, that wasn't shocking. It was the fact that Sunny destroyed all of my detailing work for the characters… One of the books were containing the passwords. Sorry, didn't realize I went into shock."

After an hour of minor hysteria all around, we went back to the internet and replaced all the necessary information.

The End!

Neko: No that's not what happened either... though I feel like some of that happened...

Ookami: Are you sure? I was pretty sure…. *looks over to desk, and sees pile of writing books* Oh, so that didn't happen at least…. Phew, I can still share my ideas with the world!

Neko:...,...,...,...,...,...,..., ANYWAYS at least they made for good stories... But I still wonder what happened.

Mysterious Voice From Beyond!: It wasn't as interesting as this! Both stories held some truth! There was writer's block and Movies, and you did finish and end up finding out that the passwords had disappeared!

Zephora: Thank you mysterious voice from beyond!~

Angel: Zeffy I'm pretty sure that it's Mysterious Voice From Beyond!

Zephora: *tries saying it, ends up yelling it to sound better* MYSTERIOUS FROM BEYOND!

Angel:...

Neko:...

Mysterious Voice From Beyond!: No need to yell! That's it this story is over!

~The End~


End file.
